


A Chance Meeting

by TreeOfTime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Feral Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other, Scent Marking, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Omega Obi-Wan crash lands on a planet with no population except himself, or so he thinks, as he comes to realize his suppression implant has failed from the crash
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 267





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidnightlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/gifts).



> I am so sorry amidnightlove, I've owed this to you for _months_ now and I finally finished it. I intended to have even more background and details but I think it's for the best if I publish this and it doesn't continue to gain dust and my guilt doesn't build up further from how horribly late I am. I am so so sorry! Please enjoy!

When the Jedi Council firmly suggested that Obi-Wan go on an Outer Rim diplomatic mission, he did not exactly think this is where it would lead him.

Where was he exactly? Well, if someone asked him that exact question at that precise moment, Obi-Wan would feel a flare of anger and quite possibly, probably, break that person’s nose and not bother to offer to give them a napkin for the bleeding. Perhaps Artoo would find this funny but currently, he was disabled from an overload to his system when he attempted to correct the sabotaged communications array. Obi-Wan was rather grateful the droid was not currently screaming binary in his ear about his awful flying, Obi-Wan might have been tempted to kick him.

Though a proper omega like he was would _never_ do that.

Though he was a Jedi… he could probably get away with it and just meditate in apology later while Yoda clicked his tongue with disapproval.

However, his hands were rather full at that moment. Like how he was attempting to regain control of his ship that was on fire and it is currently dropping like a rock onto a small forest planet with not a single person on it, though, it would soon be him populating it. Or just his bones perhaps.

“Go on a relaxing diplomatic mission they said. I needed a break from the war they said. It will be like the old times they said.” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath, not exactly letting his snark go full-blown but enough to make him crack a grimacing smile. If his dry sense of humor could not come out now, when would it? Certainly not when he was dead.

The whole reason he had gone on this mission was to follow the orders of the Council and bring Artoo with him for safety but also snoop on the leader of the planet to see if he had allied with the Separatists. Artoo had found the evidence and they had politely excused themselves quickly after. He should have known better than to expect the mission to go easily or end that quickly. The sabotaged ship was a prime example of that.

Obi-Wan honestly did the best he could with what limited controls he had after being attacked by a Separatist scout who had decided his ship was great for target practice while the politicians from his returning diplomacy mission destroyed his communications and controls.

Friends from all fronts no?

Obi-Wan really did not have another moment to be funny as he proceeded to hit the canopy of the trees and snapped his head back, knocking himself out like a light switch.

The next time he woke up, it was not necessarily a nice awakening, more like his brain felt like it was going through a meat grinder than on fire.

If Cody were here, he would probably make a comparison of the massive headache to a cruiser before getting up and pushing Obi-Wan along with him. Of course, Cody was safe on the Negotiator. Obi-Wan? Well, the headache answered his situation quite well.

It felt like the Negotiator was pressing on his skull and pushing his brain through his ears as he focused more on reality and attempted to look around through the blood crusting his eyes.

What he found was sharp sunlight streaming into the broken viewport and he was still in one piece, bruised and bloodied, but alive.

Obi-Wan managed to fumble his way out of the constraints of the pilot chair and promptly fell to the side, nearly yelping as he collided with the wall shoulder first.

It then occurred to him that the ship was on its side, not on its hull.

Kriffing Sith hells.

The omega panted in pain, his chest hurting from the constraints having kept him in place when he crashed and just hurting all over. He was rather glad no clones had come with him, much to Cody’s chagrin. Obi-Wan already felt each life that had been snuffed out from the war, he could not handle anymore because of his failures of piloting and negotiating. As an omega, life was even harder to feel disappear, in his arms or nearby that he had grown attached to. He, as a Jedi, should have no attachments but when a person bleeds, sweats, and cries amongst his men, an omega cannot help but bond with those who have been through hell and back again. Obi-Wan had begun to forget how many times he held a clone in his lap, crooning softly to the dying alpha, to make him feel safe and loved by an omega. An alpha comforted by an omega in their last moments was said to be the most soothing moment of all, like a siren singing its last song to its fading lover.

It was best if he was alone, even if it did not help him get back to the Negotiator and the war. The Force knows how long he could be here for. Eventually, yes, he would be found but that could be weeks from now. Especially if his battalion gets pulled from their search. Which is highly probable what will happen if they do not find him within the next two days. Obi-Wan glanced then at his comm-link that was glitching, smacking it, it revealed he had been out for twelve hours.

Kriff, that meant a day and a half was his time slot.

That was when his commlink shorted out and promptly died, no matter how many times he whacked it in vain.

Obi-Wan groaned between his clenched teeth. He was on his own on this next part of his fun adventure.

A sudden rush of sweat made him moan softly and his hands began to shake with weakness. Was it a fever? If so, it was setting in swiftly. Finding the Force, Obi-Wan let it soothe away his aches and pains so he could manage to stand. Which was a feat as he nearly fell on his first step. He held in a deep breath and released it slowly before pushing himself forward. Obi-Wan climbed awkwardly back to the control panel to see if he had any power whatsoever to send out a distress signal or if the beacon had survived the crash.

Nothing happened when he punched several commands in, making him curse and wish Artoo was activated. Thinking of the droid who was his odd companion of various missions and a major troublemaker, he turned to find the droid on its side, buried under packs of food, emergency rations, and everything stored away that fell out in the crash. Obi-Wan could not help the laugh that escaped at the sight of it, that droid would be vexed to be found in such a position. Then the droid would curse him out and blame him for his poor piloting skills. Which was rude as he did just fine. It was the droid who was suicidal.

The omega sighed then, adjusting from his awkward position of straddling the pilot chair and his boot jammed against the control panel to use the chair as an inept back support as he peeled off the metal paneling under the controls, wincing in pain. He also noticed he had a shake in his hands that wasn’t there prior. Perhaps it was a burst of adrenaline? The Force didn’t seem alarmed so he continued investigating.’

Only to find the beacon missing.

The proof that it had once been there was the recent shredded wiring that was limp from its spot where it had the black box within it as well.

If Obi-Wan got leave after being found, he was going to visit that planet he had just come from and release the planet leader’s invoices and private messages about his six mistresses. That included all the pictures of those said affairs, including the ones Artoo had found while investigating Separatists connections and this included where the leader liked to dress up as a rancor. Obi-Wan still held a grudge against Artoo for showing him those pictures. He was going to have dreams about them.

The omega proceeded to mentally take breathing measures to calm himself from further irritation and focus on what he did have. That included collecting bacta pouches, food and drink rations, clothing meant for any type of weather, and the limited camping supplies onboard. Once he had those in a neat pile and Artoo correctly standing, he used the Force to open the bay doors to have a rush of cool fresh air hit him in the face. Breathing in deeply and using his superior sense of smell, the omega took in the smell of wet moss, woods, the crispness of the air, and just freedom that the instincts inside of him purr in delight. It was appealing compared to the Coruscant air that smelled of sweat, exhaust, trash, and heavy pollution that made any with a sharp nose wince. A faded smell of wild spice hit his nose and he inhaled deeper, trying to latch onto it. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone with a sudden breeze, leaving Obi-Wan confused on where it had even come from and if he had imagined it.

It almost smelled like…

He inhaled again to find nothing of the spice that teased his instincts just a moment prior. This planet was uninhabited from his brief synopsis while trying not to crash and screaming alarms ringing in his ears and trying to retain everything from the diplomatic mission. The leaders of this sector refused to allow anyone on this planet, from what Obi-Wan recalled at the diplomatic meeting, it was a sacred moon to represent a goddess of home and life.

He decided to note it for later and try to find the source once when he was rested, the Force was settled and unconcerned, Obi-Wan could only trust in the Force to be his guide at the moment.

With that, he moved to sit on a nearby fallen log the ship had taken out and put a med pack next to him to start his work. Stripping his upper clothes, Obi-Wan lightly applied bacta to the aches to his chest, ignoring bruises for the main source of pain. Once he was sure he had no broken bones jabbing his organs, he rubbed bacta into his hairline for the cut in his scalp. He could not afford any infections, not with being alone so he took a minor painkiller and antibiotics with a soft curse. Standing, he checked the lower part of his body to be satisfied with good news, no damage to his legs or cuts. Obi-Wan would take what he could get. Though… Obi-Wan paused in his assessment of his right ankle.

His shoulder was bothering him.

Reaching to rub the ache away from falling into the wall, that is when he felt something was wrong. More specifically, his suppression implant.

Where once was a thin band, now was in two pieces beneath his skin and jabbing into his bicep muscle when he pressed into it.

Oh.

Oh _no_.

Obi-Wan the Negotiator did not panic as he looked deep inside his body to come to the realization that the suppression chemicals supplied year-round had flooded his body and now? His body, with the help of his Force enhanced abilities, was absorbing the chemicals and making them go null to hinder damage to his organs. If he guessed correctly, the absorption would be complete within the next day.

If that.

That meant only one thing that every omega knew deep inside themselves, a part of them they either welcomed with open arms, rejected till the day they died, or eventually bitterly accepted.

A heat would be coming within the week. If not swifter by the sudden foreboding that tingled up his spine with the Force seemingly holding its breath.

When did that happen?

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not panic, but he let out a pitiful whimper in fear that slipped past gritted teeth and a tightened throat.

He had to prepare for the heat and quickly.

After he took a moment to center himself in the Force, he went to work quickly finishing up his assessment before packing up his limited medical supplies and went to work with the mission in mind to make sure he had everything he needed for his… by the Force, his only second heat. Obi-Wan just knew it would be rough and he achingly wished that Cody had already found him and spirited him off to the medic to reinsert the suppression plant.

Though by the end of the day and the dwindling light, the likelihood of that happening anytime soon seemed to make Obi-Wan reconsider his stay, he could be here for weeks.

Once he had his supplies neatly organized in the remnants of the ship, he prepared a fire just outside of it with the last rays of light. His lightsaber was helpful in regards to the fire.

The small, repressed part of him that he only allowed out when he was safe and alone, was the omega within him that purred in comfort at the warmth and satisfaction. Obi-Wan quickly batted away the latter feeling while he mentally cussed out the implant.

Of all times for it to break…

With the sudden focus on his second gender, a shiver traveled through his body and a new smell entered his nostrils. It surprised him so much he thought he smelled a fertile omega close by. However, once he inhaled deeper to find the omega’s location, he realized his own scent was thickening from a dull suppressed scent to a sharp sweet smell. It smelled of sharp pine and sweetness of a cold drink he only drank on his true harshest days.

It had been two decades since he had smelled it for the first and final time. Qui-Gon had left him in the care of the temple healers for it and Obi-Wan had never felt more abandoned and a fierce self-loathing for his revealed second gender. Especially with how Qui-Gon had treated him like the mere idea of touching him sickening. The memory of Qui-Gon scrunching up his face in revulsion was forever seared in his mind. It was why as soon as the first of his heat left him, he demanded an implant and never allowed it to dominate his mind or control his decisions again. The only times he ever thought of it was when Master Che notified him of his needed replacement. He never wasted time coming in and having it done. The only time he ever got the approval of his now-deceased former master was when he had informed him of the suppression implant like it was the best choice he ever made. It was why he never slept with another, no birth control was needed, he could not risk it. Qui-Gon’s next words still haunted him for that reason.

_”Good, Padawan, you are not an omega that allows himself to be ruled by the needless heat and hormones. You are the Force, in the here and now. Not for the future times what your body needlessly demands.”_

Those words made his own scent go nose scrunching bitter with pain and hurt.

That was when he noticed a sudden hush enter the forest and every nocturnal creature that had been singing or chirping to its own kind stopped, as if a person had raised their hand to silence an audience.

The hush made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the Force became sharp with focus. Obi-Wan did not hesitate to stand up from where he hunched over the fire with his hand on his lightsaber and sharply turned in a full circle, scanning into the dark shadows. While poking at the Force to show him what had caused the creatures to go so quiet.

And yet… he found nothing.

That meant there was something.

The Force did not just show emptiness, there is always a cause for a reaction like the animals going quiet. He would have sensed a predator, an intention of that predator but to find nothing, no reason for the quiet.

It was hiding within the Force from him.

He was not alone on this planet.

And whoever they were, they had the Force to blend in.

He waited for several minutes that crept to half an hour to an hour, scanning, sensing, seeking but no luck. Finally, Obi-Wan sat down at the fire, his back straight and his focus sharp but nothing came of it. All he did was feel the eyes of a predator watching him. Obi-Wan did not bother to sleep that night, not with how much his heart was pounding and the grip on his lightsaber nearly cut into his hand, the pain helping to keep him awake.

When the sun rose, Obi-Wan let out a breath of relief as the silence of the foreboding forest unexpectedly ended and creatures of the day began to sing and welcome to the sun.

This was not how Obi-Wan expected to start being stuck on a planet, alone.

Well, he was not alone nor was he sure being stuck on a planet was anything normal.

The omega let out a shudder as a small heat entered his gut before Obi-Wan pushed it aside and allowed the Force to soothe his nerves. He had to briefly close his eyes to do it and push the heat in his gut back just a little longer. He had much to do and allowing something such as an unknown entity to distract him was the least of his problems. His stiff and aching body was one of those but also…

Obi-Wan picked up a piece of his clothing from his shoulder and gave a small sniff.

Sweat, blood, and fertile omega came to mind and all three were not something Obi-Wan was enjoying. Even in the best of times. He needed to find water as he had found nearly all the hydro packs ripped or damaged after the crash.

He would need more for his heat.

While finding water, perhaps he will find whatever is using the Force. It could just be an animal, like Krayt Dragons who could use the Force for predatory needs. If that were so, it would make his life a lot easier as animals with the Force liked to find others like them or eat them. Jedi had been known to make friends with Force animals and Obi-Wan was no different. They find companionship in it even if several Jedi denied attachment, Obi-Wan knew in the temple several who spoiled their companions rotten. It also appealed to make friends with the creature that could stand guard and protect him through his heat, just in case others came looking for him that was not the Republic.

He had much to prepare for and the first was a proper bath and drinking water. Once he had found the hygiene set and a large container made for water and purifying it, he strapped both to his belt while he left his cloak behind with how warm it was becoming with the sun. He would need it to remain clean for his nest. Once ready to search, he prodded the Force which happily responded to his call and was lazily guided to the east through the forest.

It was a beautiful place, untouched by people, and was humming with the contentment of the natural order and cycle of life. It was not sick or hurt but safe with a blooming life. All was in order here and Obi-Wan could not help breathing it in as war smelled like death, suffering alpha clones, blood, hunger, loneliness, and sadness that was a heavy blanket upon everyone in the war. The forest took away his pain and left only a soft quiet where his tense back muscles lessened, and his stiff walking became easier with his aches leeching away.

When the Force finally showed him the ending of his quest, it made him let out a breath of relief. It was a rushing stream that was once a river by how it created a deep valley he would have to climb down to. With a glance, it looked deep enough to reach his hips and allow for proper cleaning.

Thank the Force.

The climb down was not a problem and there was enough embankment for him to set aside his container and hygiene kit along with his clothes that he folded. His clothes would need to be soaked with the blotches of blood and sweat, by the way, there was crunching and peeling off his skin from his wounds. It made him grimace from it, but what concerned him the most was when he undid the ties of his underclothes the scent of slick entered the air. Was his heat moving that fast? He should have at least forty-eight hours. He automatically checked his temperature with the back of his hand on his forehead to find heat there and the touch of sweat.

He should have known better with his body, especially with decades of blocking it with no attempt of easing into his suppression like some omegas. Perhaps denial was not the best choice currently.

He took a deep breath to calm his thoughts and decided the next best move was to clean himself, his clothes, and collect water before heading back to create a nest. His instincts would take over shortly to handle that. He had time but not enough. Never enough. Tilting his head, he allowed the wind to guide scents and found nothing, the animals continuing their routines and noises without fear. The Force creature was not nearby.

Once his decision was made, he slid into the stream, shivering at the biting cold that would soon turn to numbness as he methodically filled his container, set it aside, and proceeded to clean every part of him and let out a soft whine when he reached down and found his hole seeping with slick from preparation and the stimulation of his hand. Letting out a pant of arousal, Obi-Wan managed to pull away his hand and finish washing, his hair dripping when he scrubbed the last off the last of the cream used on his neck glands to suppress the scent of omega. That was when the wind shifted, and the scent of warm spice hit him and caused him to inhale sharply.

Whatever was producing it was close, too close. And it was a fertile alpha now that he could inhale it fully to process.

It was also when it occurred to him that he felt eyes on the back of his neck like a hot brand. Whipping around, Obi-Wan let out the breath that held in the scent of alpha to find a sun-kissed alpha that almost looked like a god staring back at him from the embankment where his clothes were now in the grip of the alpha, being inhaled as their eyes clashed together.

By the Force, the alpha was beautiful and the omega instantly exhaled to inhale the scent further, unable to control his own scent from further entering the air with his fertility. By the way, the alpha’s nostrils flared and he growled deep in his chest, he smelled it too. Especially with how he held his underclothes to inhale his slick properly, making the omega blush and preen at the compliment at the arousal the alpha showed by growling further in arousal.

What made Obi-Wan snap back into his own mind was the fact his heat was not in full swing yet and the fact the alpha tossed aside his clothes to step in the stream, joining him.

Even further up close and personal, Obi-Wan could not help but be in awe at how gorgeous the alpha was even while covered in dirt and grime, especially fully naked in a forest.

By the Force, how long had the alpha been here all alone? It showed with the blue ocean eyes that were wild with arousal and excitement, feral as the man’s lips peeled back to show his teeth, baring them to the omega to show dominance. His blond matted sun-touched hair seemed to glow in the sunlight filtered in by the canopy. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but glance down at the arousal of the alpha, which was responding to his scent and twitched under his inspection. Force, he would feel every inch of him. The omega within purred and sent excitement down Obi-Wan’s spine and slick to further escape him. He was now in the presence of an alpha happy to join him in his heat and his body quickly responded to prepare.

Obi-Wan did not get another moment to view the alpha as large hands gripped his arm, making him hiss in pain and being spun around, harshly shoved against the opposite embankment and a heavy body pressing against him. The large arms caged him in and the body pushing into him made him press into sharp rocks and boss, making Obi-Wan wince in pain as his hands scrabbled for purchase in the mud. The alpha’s cock rubbed against his cheeks while hot breath touched his unmarked skin. It made him go pale in the realization that the alpha was a true feral alpha, a socialized alpha courted or attempted to impress an omega to be invited into their nest, which was vice versa when it came to a rut. They used scent, sounds, and body language. This… _brute_ had only thrown his weight around and now was attempting to mount him like a wild animal and mate him.

How-how _uncivilized_!

What made him finally act was the fact teeth pressed into his mating gland and intended to bite with no preparation to make it pleasurable for him. It made his blood boil. That is why he jerked to the side to hear the clack of teeth, having just missed being marked and turned into the face of the alpha and _snarled_.

This was not a snarl meant for battle by an omega, omegas didn’t snarl, not unless the situation was most desperate or agonizing for themselves, but usually for their pups that were in danger. This meant something else, this snarl was meant to show dominance to an alpha and correct behavior of how much the omega was disgusted with the alpha and show who truly ruled their own heat-addled body. The omega, and what was given to the alpha was a gift the omega was not interested in sharing anymore.

The omega was not impressed and was snarling blue milk curdling disgust.

The reaction was instant, the alpha’s arousal went flaccid against him and the alpha jerked back, face gone slack in shock at being rebuffed. Once Obi-Wan felt like he could breathe again, he turned to properly face the alpha, panting to calm his rushing adrenaline while leaning back against the embankment to take in the other man.

The expression on his face was priceless, his jaw dropped and his blue eyes wide as he took in the omega that thoroughly just rejected him like trash. That was what the snarl meant in heat, rejection and its purpose worked perfectly. It caused the alpha to lose all arousal and to snap back into focus from being enthralled with the scent of an omega in heat. The savage look was gone and what remained was a lost man in shock and processing what just occurred.

“I am not a broodmare.” Obi-Wan finally managed out harshly, making the alpha flinch back further in the stream. Could he even understand him or was it his tone that made him react? Obi-Wan briefly glanced over the man’s shoulder to call his lightsaber to him and began to collect the Force to do just that when a whine entered the air. It made Obi-Wan hesitate and realize the other was signaling for forgiveness and all thoughts of the lightsaber were forgotten when the first whine was followed by a second that held much longer with a higher pitch.

Obi-Wan swallowed down his own inquisitive whine and stiffly watched the alpha do it again for the third time, no longer was the alpha confident and focused on mating but was attempting to show he meant no harm and wanted the omega to forgive him but also give him a chance to impress for his heat to be shared. His shoulders were hunched, and his head bowed to show reverence. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how to respond so he remained silent, watching.

It occurred to the alpha that the omega was waiting for more from him, wanting a proper apology and an attempt to show better manners. The alpha hesitantly stepped forward and Obi-Wan tensed, making the other pause and wait, when no rejection came, he stepped forward again. He took each step with a minor pause before the alpha was towering over the omega. Obi-Wan inhaled the spice scent and almost moaned at how delightful it was. It smelled of strength, security, virility but also showed the alpha’s excitement to be with him. The only problem was that the alpha towered over him and made the omega nervously whimper, the blue eyes quickly widened in realization but it did not last long as the alpha slid to his knees in the stream so the water hit his shoulders and leaned forward, submitting.

Obi-Wan could not be more shocked, an alpha did not do this. Obi-Wan expected sounds of pleading forgiveness and attempts to impress but not the submission of an alpha to an omega. By the stars above, how little did the alpha know of customs? Was he just following instinct or the need to be accepted? He was not sure but the omega in let out a soft soothing rumble, showing he was impressed and thankful for the respect given. The alpha raised his head to meet his gaze and let out a soft purr, happy to have pleased him. It was then when Obi-Wan felt hands touch his calves inquisitively before ever so slowly going up to explore further. He tensed and the hands stopped at his outer mid-thighs, Obi-Wan looked down and saw the alpha was waiting for permission.

Obi-Wan gave a soft noise of encouragement and the man smiled, his eyes creasing in joy at the partial acceptance and slowly continued up to his hips. The alpha’s gaze slid to his stomach, Obi-Wan had an urge to cover up only to smell furious arousal and excitement from the alpha as he leaned forward. Obi-Wan instinctively rested his hands on the alpha’s head, fingers slipping into the matted hair curiously but also ready to jerk away. There was a pause and when no refusal came, the alpha groaned and buried his face into his stomach, not minding the hairs there as he breathed in deep.

The omega purred in response, surprisingly enjoying the feeling while the alpha’s hands rubbed his hips, exploring flesh and rubbing his thumbs into his hip bones to soothe Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could not help the sigh that escaped his lips at it, it felt nice and it felt like an alpha who was curious but also wanted him. Obi-Wan had no affection in so long, it was… lovely.

When no further rejection came, the alpha began to lick, startling Obi-Wan stiffly but only for a brief moment as the alpha made no movement to his nether regions but instead tasted him with small inquisitive licks. It made him want that tongue deep inside of him, bringing him to orgasm and his body seemed to agree with how hot he felt as the alpha continued. He licked at both hip bones, partially scraping his teeth there before ever so slowly, he began to go up.

He laved at his abs, kissed the fat of his stomach, nuzzled into his ribs, and took his time to his nipples. Obi-Wan hissed at the broad lick over his right nipple before it was enclosed in a hot mouth, ever so sucking. Whoever this alpha was, he was following different instincts that made Obi-Wan want to fall over and spread his legs eagerly.

Eventually, the right nipple was forgotten and the left received equal attention, if not more enthusiastic. Obi-Wan could not help but allow his head to fall back, whining that was cut short when he felt hot breath against his neck. He jerked back and instinctively covered his hand over the flesh. The hands on his ribs slid away and the alpha now standing let out a soft rumble in apology for making him uncomfortable. Obi-Wan responded in kind with a soft hiss.

_It's okay but I am still not happy with your behavior._

The alpha bowed his head in understanding, his hair wet and plastered to his scalp from the stream. Obi-Wan swallowed at the sight, unsure if he should be doing this but he reached with his free hand and hesitantly cupped the man’s cheek. The alpha his head raised to meet gray with blue. Obi-Wan released a soft purr of pleasure and the alpha sighed, pressing into the touch, seeking touch by how he nuzzled his palm. Obi-Wan could not help but comply by bringing his other hand to cup the opposite cheek and stroke under the eyes that held his attention, soothing. The alpha moaned in pleasure and pressed heavily into the touch, becoming like clay in his hands. Obi-Wan curiously reached out into the Force to explore him and found an odd shield meant to camouflage his presence and emotions. It was… impressive to say the least. When Obi-Wan pressed this shield, it fell away and he found himself sucked into the emotions of a man desperate for companionship and touch, oh so alone and in need to have another with him.

It made Obi-Wan’s eyes burn with unshed tears as the alpha whined out, in pain and Obi-Wan softly hummed, pulling the alpha closer and he pushed deeper into his mind. He found the man’s desperate need to be with another was not out of just lust, while his instincts had taken over, his need to have another bound to him and would not abandon him was another. It was why Obi-Wan stiffly allowed the alpha into his space further, burying his face into Obi-Wan’s neck and breathing deep, needing more by how he rubbed his nose further into his scent glands, encouraging his scent to seep out and fill his lungs.

It made the alpha moan while Obi-Wan soothed his mind, he was no longer alone before he pulled away from the Force and wove his fingers into the alpha’s hair further, keeping him close even as their naked slippery bodies rubbed against each other. He felt the heat still there, controlled for now, but waiting for the moment when there was a moment of weakness and this tradition of alpha and omega courting ended to hit him fully again. All would be lost for several days as he was driven into by a quite eager young alpha.

But for now, he would be able to monitor the other and see him properly ready for his heat, and the first thing, as Obi-Wan sniffed his hair, was to wash him.

“Come here.” Obi-Wan purred softly, reassuring in the Force, and with a gentle touch to the other’s hand, pulled him back towards the embankment where his hygiene kit was. The alpha quickly followed, eager to please the omega. Obi-Wan sat on the moss and ever so gently guided the alpha to sit in the water with his back to him, the man protested until Obi-Wan cradled his back with his legs and stroked his neck ever the slightest on his scent gland. The protest turned into a soft whine of pleasure and his head fell back to rest on Obi-Wan’s thigh, staring up at him in awe.

The way he was looking at him made a blush creep up to his cheeks as he gently moved a curl from between those sea-blue eyes that didn’t stray from his face.

“Let me care for you.” Obi-Wan whispered, using the Force to entice the alpha to offer his back again, there was hesitation but soon he straightened and Obi-Wan started his work. He first began with wetting the gorgeous hair before he picked out twigs, leaves, and dirt from the strands. Once done, he just knew the hair would be lighter and soft like rare silk. It was why he took so much care to save it as best as he could, rubbing the alpha’s scalp repeatedly to soothe aches and accidental tugs that made the other hiss but the alpha was compliant, even leaning into it eagerly.

It was when he finished clipping the harsh matted pieces with his beard trimmer and began to shampoo that he saw the alpha stroking himself without trying to gain his attention. Obi-Wan immediately stopped and watched the alpha turn and whine for more, eyes pleading as a harsh pant escaped him in pleasure. Obi-Wan hesitated while reaching out with the Force only to be slammed with a wall of need and pain.

_Please._ The Force begged, no, the alpha begged. Please don’t stop.

Obi-Wan unconsciously slid his hands back into the wild locks and began to rub, unable to break eye contact with the alpha, entranced as the hand between his legs began to move faster and those sky blue eyes slid closed with a loud moan while leaning in between his legs, pressing his arching head into the omega’s stomach. It sent a sharp shiver down the omega’s spine and new wetness between his thighs.

Watching and just feeling this alpha’s emotions in the Force was like a rush so large and euphoric that Obi-Wan could not help his responding moan, clenching on emptiness as the alpha suddenly arched and cried out, loud and sharp as the alpha orgasmed. Obi-Wan could only hold onto him and soothe him through it, rubbing his scalp while purring in approval that was like music to an alpha. Music of an omega loving what he saw and was pleased, praising the display. The alpha in return responded by giving a soft growl in return, pressing against his legs that Obi-Wan without hesitation wrapped his arms around the alpha's shoulders, letting out a soft sigh at the warm body that snuggled closer in bliss while his nose brushed against the shampoo covered curls. The scent of him was even better than he thought as the scent of dirt was gone and revealed more of the buried scent that made his instincts go haywire in approval at how young and strong he was. An alpha that could give him many pups.

Force help him but the sheer idea of it excited him.

A responding growl made him open his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, he pulled away to look down at the alpha who turned and nuzzled into his stomach, making him shiver with a stuttering inhale. The delight that came from the other in the Force was almost sickeningly sweet, open, and happy at the affection. Obi-Wan could not even protest as the alpha turned further and wrapped his arms around his waist, unable to move as he nuzzled in further and lips traced his belly button. The delight was not drenched in arousal like earlier, the alpha content to please him with affection. It made him smile as he prodded into the Force to find the alpha still wanted to please him and earn forgiveness. When he responded in the Force with understanding and showed he was pleased with him, the Force became brighter, like a sun in a supernova and the alpha purred deeply. It sent the vibrations to his heart and his hole clenched from it that he had to bite his lip to resist making noises.

Instead of focusing on the vibrations, Obi-Wan quickly distracted himself by cupping water and washing out the alpha’s hair, rubbing and weaving his fingers into the soft curls. It made the purring go even deeper and Obi-Wan cursed himself when he twitched. The purring halted for the alpha, tilting his head down to inhale deeply. The blush that resulted from the stare he received afterward made Obi-Wan wonder if he looked as red as his hair.

“Don’t even think about it.” He growled when the arms around his waist tightened, immediately the alpha whined pitifully and gave him wide imploring eyes. Wow, the alpha knew how his looks affected him but Obi-Wan knew Jedi self-restraint even if he wanted to be knotted. “No.” He tapped him on the nose with his pointer finger and got a responding pout as Obi-Wan pulled away to start removing the nasty tangles of hair. The alpha barely winced, only seemed to be interested at staring upwards, watching his every movement. Obi-Wan was not sure how long it took to get rid of the tangles but it was enough that his body released more hormones of omega in heat. Obi-Wan barely managed to pry the tight arms away from his waist to climb up onto the embankment. He purposefully ignored the heated stare on his ass as he picked up his clothes and put them back on. Well, minimally. 

He put on his pants and undershirt but even that felt wrong, it itched and felt constricting. He even cringed at the crusted blood that scraped against his skin that he did not realize he hadn’t put on his underclothes until he picked them up from the ground. He would not need them soon anyways as he felt slick slip down his thighs with him standing and stain his pants. He had to stifle a breath when he heard his alpha splash and come up behind him, sniffing with a tickle of his nose against his neck, rumbling. Obi-Wan sighed and did not protest when fingers pried his underclothes from his grip and a hand moved to trace his stomach, cupping.

The Force with a gentle tap revealed that alpha was picturing something. Him, whining beneath his alpha and cupping his own rounded belly, as if pregnant while his alpha drove him with the goal in mind to make him round with more of their pups.

By the Force, the idea of it made him sway on his feet, especially with the intent and determination. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but turn and meet the eyes of the shameless alpha who stared back, unafraid of making his desires clear. Obi-Wan felt himself flushing as he pried his underclothes back into his arms and shyly picked up his kit and filled water container, unsure what to even say as he was speechless. All he could do was start walking back to the ship only to have a strong hand to grip his arm while the owner of that hand growled inquisitively. Obi-Wan responded with a soft whine to communicate.

_Nest, I need my nest._

An annoyed rumble was his only response, making him huff in displeasure and quickly the alpha corrected the irritation with new patience.

Once the behavior was corrected, the alpha gently guided him forward, protective.

Walking back made him blush deep and that blush spread down to his chest as he could feel eyes burning his skin. Every time he lifted his leg or bent to balance himself, he could feel the eyes on him but also what surprised him was the gentle hands that helped him along the way. Never invasive or demanding. Just helping and tracing the edge of his body, his elbow, his hips, or fingers. Callous on callous. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what it meant, and it made him wonder if this was who the alpha truly was, and he had only met the uncontrolled instincts that had taken over by his scent.

It made him feel guilty that his scent was the first thing an alpha responded to instead of meeting on even ground. Him without his need to breed and the alpha not responding to his scent in kind.

A soft purr next to his ear made him realize he had stopped, staring into the void. In return, Obi-Wan returned the purr in reassurance before continuing, the other like his shadow the entire way.

When they arrived at what remained of what once was a ship, the alpha immediately brightened, and the Force gleamed with curiosity and the urge to explore. Obi-Wan could only smile in amusement as the alpha turned for his approval to explore, he only had to nod once, and the naked man was off to explore the entire ship.

The omega certainly did not mind the view that walked away from him. It took him a long moment to realize he was admiring before he managed to shake it off and take a breath to center himself. His body was becoming hotter, shivering from the fever while his clothes were becoming itchier and harder to withstand, and just as he moved to begin to collect what he would need a gush of slick escaped him, filling the air. An echoing growl soon responded from within the ship at the smell. The omega had not even blinked before the alpha was at his side again, pupils were blown open.

“Don’t you start.” He huffed, wincing when his pants clung to his thighs from his slick. “I am still very in need of a nest.” The petulant arched eyebrow he received made him return it before taking a deep breath. Not only was his body preparing for his heat but so was his alpha, the musk coming off from him was heady and intoxicating.

It was a spicy hot drink on a cold lonely day.

Obi-Wan barely managed to expel the scent and focus as he entered the ship and eyed the best spot for a nest, deciding the spot where the bed usually was, even with the awkward tilt of the ship, the mattress would be more comfortable than the floor. With that in mind and his back to a wall, he went to work. He collected all the heater blankets, sheets, pillows, his own clothes, and extra robes he brought with him just in case for his diplomatic mission and piled them. Fluffing, scenting, twisting for comfort. Once it was complete and ideal, the naked omega hummed in pleasure.

Obi-Wan quickly crawled into the nest and settled himself in, he did not hesitate to purr an invitation to the hovering alpha at the edge of the nest. The other did not hesitate once the invitation was given, curling quickly around him, arms tight and legs tangled, Obi-Wan sighed in pleasure. The warm body made Obi-Wan curl closer, enjoying the thick scent mixed with his as the feeling of safety was vital for the omega. 

It was now or never.

With a deep breath, Obi-Wan released the little amount of control he had over his heat and allowed it to approach with its full effects.

Slowly, purring at the strength of the alpha's body curling around him and making him feel safe went from purring to keening pleadingly, feverish as he arched into the warm naked skin of his alpha. A jerking thrust against his hip and he was made promptly aware of how young the alpha was, and eager. It only sent his blood running hot and his groin twisting in excitement.

_Mine._ The thoughts of the alpha whispered, making the omega arch his head back to show agreement, displaying his unmarked skin.

_Yours._ He responded without thinking, blinking to find himself pinned by a coiled tight body, his legs spread with an excited alpha between them and a hot length rutting against his slick covered thigh.

He cooed in response, soothing the excitement to slow down, to enjoy, to not hurt him. The beautiful man above him hesitated but just as the tension arrived, it became calm and a warm nose bumped against his neck, scenting him in apology. The nose went from scenting his gland down his chest, learning his scars with a hesitant kiss of his tongue till he made it to his right nipple. Without hesitation, the alpha latched on and sucked. Obi-Wan arched, a high-pitched whimper escaping his lips while his hands wove into the beautiful wet golden locks, gripping there until it hurt to be touched by even the clever tongue and the occasional scrape of teeth.

Then, an idea came to him.

With a gentle tug, he gained the others' attention, gray eyes meeting blue that communicated a thousand words of need and hunger that took his breath away. After a long moment, he pushed him down his stomach, further until the alpha got the idea. Without hesitation and further encouragement, the alpha hiked up his legs and buried his face into his hole and that tongue went _deep_.

The omega could only grip strands of hair and let out a sharp cry of pleasure, the tongue paused ever so briefly before he arched into it pleadingly, unable to help the quiet begging he let out into the Force with his eyes screwed shut. Once the alpha got the reassurance, a responding growl was given that made Obi-Wan see stars before his tongue began to explore. Licking and lapping at his slick eagerly, the omega could only grind into the action, trying to follow the instinct he pushed back for so long that was now roaring like an insatiable animal inside of him.

Demanding more and more from that perfect tongue inside of him.

“P-Please… Please!” The begging began when the exploration went from lapping to full-on sucking, the wet noises reaching his ears were _filthy_ , but it only excited the omega even more so to the point he began to whimper to communicate with his alpha, lost for words soon after.

It only encouraged the other to go further, leaving the omega to thrash and arch, trembling as over and over again that devilish tongue explored every centimeter of his hole and let not a single drop of slick go to waste. Time became meaningless as a hot rush settled into his belly but just as it was about to reach a precipice, his alpha stopped, savoring it in the Force and allowing the rush to settle. Obi-Wan cried out softly, pleading and his alpha growled soothingly that the omega immediately calmed. His alpha licked his trembling thigh, savoring as their eyes met and their eyes continued to meet as his lips returned to his aching hole.

Time was gone as his alpha led him close to release over and over again, sucking, nipping, and lapping over and over again. It made him a melted puddle of pleasure and pain.

That wonderful tongue was in mid-swipe when he released a whine filled with pain and pleading agony before it pulled away, causing the whine to stop short on his lips and to open his eyes. When did his eyes close? Instantly he met shining blue mere inches from his face. He hadn’t even felt the alpha set him down back into the nest and move up his body. He took in a shuddering breath, taking in the slicked lips and black pupils that never strayed from his face, it distantly occurred to him the other's body was stretched taut, eyes narrowed and the Force trembled with hot lust that felt like a wave of lava.

He was waiting for permission.

And the omega could only shakily smile, reaching up to cup his cheek and _purr_. The responding rumble was delightful and for just a moment, their foreheads touched and breathed in deep, taking in each other’s scent.

It was a savoring moment of hunger, slick, and… _awe_?

Obi-Wan blinked, confused as he opened himself further into the Force to explore the emotion he accidentally felt and could not help the breath he let out in surprise. It was a deep well coming from the other of wonder and awe of watching _him_ in throes of pleasure his alpha was giving him. There was the nervousness of failure and fear of pain, but it was like wisps in the wind compared to the awe that it made the omega blush deep seeing himself in another’s view. Arching with his mouth parted for gasping air, eyes screwed shut, thighs wide open and his arched body, every muscle stretched.

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes after pulling from the Force, his alpha crooned, delighted to have his focus again, pressing closer only to stop short, waiting. He did not hesitate to croon in return, wrapping his legs around his waist just to pull him closer. His alpha took the invitation as it was and pressed against his hold, grinding.

The unison of moans was like a symphony that only got worse as they began to grind into each other further, exploring. Not just down there but with eager hands from both sides, gripping flesh and mouths tasting scent on necks, shoulders, jawlines before Obi-Wan could not help himself, having resisted so long, he pressed his lips against his alphas slick covered ones. A shock went through the Force that was quickly snuffed out as Obi-Wan guided him along the way. It wasn’t long before he was the one with his mouth open and a determined tongue invading the cavern. 

As teeth clacked together and tongues chased each other, the omega couldn’t help his curious hands, he moved them down a toned beautiful chest, finding hidden strength in the perfect abdomen that flexed under his touch, down to his perfect curved hips and what lay between. His alpha let out a choking breath when his hand gripped him, exploring the hot throbbing member.

By the resounding confusion in the Force, the omega could only guess the alpha did not understand what was happening fully, but he was certainly learning by the way the awkward tilt of his hips to rub into his hand and his tongue returning to Obi-Wan’s mouth.

The grinding hips soon turned to feverish rutting, both gasping shared air but neither pulled away as Obi-Wan whimpered in-between gasping for air and lips. He had to pull away his hand, not wanting the alpha to come, not without being inside of him first.

_More._ He pleaded in the Force, unsure what to say or even what noise to use to encourage his alpha further.

The stillness of his alpha made him rush forward in the Force, begging now.

_More, alpha. Pleasepleaseplease!_

The harsh thrust of hips and the head of his cock catching against his rim made them both dizzy and the Force turned muddled, but it became a singular focus as his alpha twisted and the head of his cock caught and stayed. There was a pause as if the Force was holding its own breath before he began to push in and the Force let it out as if relieved.

All thought was forgotten, all concentration and comprehension were gone like the wind as all he could feel was the thickness pushing deep only to need more with his alpha happy to oblige until his slowly forming knot pressed against his rim. A nose nuzzled into his gland, panting harshly against it and Obi-Wan could not help but return it, rubbing his beard into the stretched neck of his alpha that bared his throat happily. A large warm feeling of pride entered the Force alongside smugness, making the omega purr in response, praising his alpha for feeling so good and in response, a sharp thrust sent it all into a spiral. This spiral was a quick pace of thrusts and grinding hips, groans, and whines joining into the slap of flesh and the omega clawing at his alphas back, holding on for dear life.

It only picked up when he clenched down, _hard_.

It sent the alpha _wild_.

The omega found himself pinned and could only hold on for dear life, crying in pleasure as his alpha learned quickly what drove him to see stars as he raised his hips and hit the spot that had him screaming. He didn’t last long as that spot was hammered against over and over again. “Alpha!” Obi-Wan cried, his vision going dark from the tidal wave of hot pleasure spearing through him as he clawed into flesh to sturdy himself. He could only hold on as his own orgasm from his smaller cock smeared between them and his alpha snarled at the sight. Both of his legs that were wrapped around the other's waist were hitched up leaving him keening and lit up like the festival of souls as the other approached his own orgasm. 

Obi-Wan could only moan as the pace became jerkier and harder before he was stuffed full of cock and knot that left him wheezing in pleasure from the hot rush of cum that filled him. It came in spurts and seemed to never end that it sent the omega into a smaller orgasm that left him gasping in surprise.

Obi-Wan managed to regain his sight to watch the euphoria over his alpha’s face and remain for ages before it became slack and the heavyweight of him settled over his overheated body. He only purred in response to the warmth and snuggled in, not letting go as his hands wove into those soft curls and traced over the muscled back that trembled from the first orgasm. He tried to move to shift more comfortably; he pulled at the knot, stilling at the warning hiss against his ear to allow the other to shift them to the side and tangle their legs to give him more comfort.

Even as his heat approached harsher than before, the omega savored the moment and watched the younger man regain his breath and his strength for the next several days ahead. It was rather amusing to see such a young alpha brought to his knees, figuratively, of course. It made him rather smug and just then the alpha raised his head from where it rested against his neck, eyes narrowed that it occurred to Obi-Wan he had let it be felt within the Force. A rush of hot seed made him hum in pleasure before he felt a shifting of their bodies. 

Obi-Wan watched in fascination as his alpha’s simmering eyes remained on him as he reached between them and pressed against his swollen belly, leaving him gasping in surprise as it sloshed inside of him. The alpha _grinned_ then proceeded to reach between them and Obi-Wan whimpered as he watched his alpha stroke his own balls, urging more seed to spurt inside of him and fill him further. The alpha panted harshly and Obi-Wan could only watch as he tugged and pulled at himself, shuddering with a groan as he orgasmed again and Obi-Wan felt the further stretch of his stomach with his alpha’s seed.

“Alpha.” Obi-Wan keened, panting as a hot rush came over him and he grappled harder for his alpha to stay, arching eagerly for more. A nose bumped against his own with a soft croon, nuzzling in his scent that the omega eagerly returned in affection and further comfort as his belly felt so full, both purring to each other soothingly and slowly as they cuddled while regaining their breath. 

Obi-Wan hadn’t realized he had relaxed so much that he had fallen asleep even with the fire under his skin until he felt a pull between his legs that made him gasp as he awoke. Blearily looking up from a warm chest his face had been pressed against, cradled in arms that held him tight, his alpha’s cock slid out and a gush quickly followed that made him gasp. When he attempted to shift himself that was hindered by a heaviness in his lower region, Obi-Wan reached down to his belly to find he was even more full than prior to him awake. It was almost like he was six months along with carrying a pup even as more leaked out of him and left a mess under him.

“A-Alpha?” He rasped, looking up to find the other harshly breathing and an arrogant gleam in his eyes. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened even as his scent went thick with new arousal. Had his alpha continued to orgasm as he slept, pushing more of his seed in him to satisfy him with only one knot? By the way, he was being pulled to his elbows and knees, he could only take it as a yes while his alpha moved to position himself and rumbled in demand for his omega to present himself properly.

The omega happily complied by placing his knees wide for his alpha to fit properly while arching his back and thrusting his ass up to show his eagerness even as seed continued to trickle out of him and down his thighs. The rumbling became louder as heavy hands placed themselves onto his calves and slowly tracing the wetness of his thighs before gripping his cheeks and spreading them, the Force informing the omega he was _admiring_. It merely made the omega whine in pleasure and arch his upper body further, bending his head forward in submission to his alpha’s ministrations. 

The rumbling became deeper as teeth nipped his right cheek, making him gasp in surprise before the teeth slid up the small of his back, nipping and working his flesh to the point the omega knew he would have marks later on when he was more coherent. By the suck on his shoulder blade, they would be deep purple and last quite a while. While his back was sucked wonderfully, calloused hands went from his hips to his swollen belly, cradling the curve, as if precious and wanted. It felt so wonderful, especially when the hands pressed up, sloshing the cum inside of him and causing it to drip out of him and leaving warm cum trickling down his thighs. Those teeth finally slid to his neck, scraping against his scent gland, the hot breath and tongue sent him into a fit of trembling, oversensitive, and aching for those teeth to sink in and clench, marking him.

In the recess of his mind, Obi-Wan knew and resisted the very thought, something the other man sensed and eased away with a reassuring lick to the gland. The omega wanted to grumble in displeasure, plead even, for those teeth and tongue to return but all was forgotten when the alpha aligned himself and moved to push in completely, causing them both to gasp sharply.

It was elating to feel the cum sloshing inside of him, even more so when his alpha began to move, testing in the few thrusts only to begin quick but deep thrusts that hit perfectly inside of him. It sent a thrill up his spine and a rush in the back of his head, it made him feel light to the point he had to grab at the nest beneath his hands to steady himself.

His alpha was a fast learner.

The push and pull inside of him was flawless, from the slide that made him see stars to the pace the other set to the hand gripping his enlarged belly while the other gripped his hip, it made him crazed with lust and satisfaction. In the Force, the satisfaction was equally returned and if not greater. It felt of happiness and contentment, but also a double-edged sword of pure lust.

One edge to knot and the other side to satisfy his omega.

Obi-Wan in his hazed mind reached out and soothed both sides, urging to continue, to bring them both over the edge. To knot him and send him spiraling over his own edge, perhaps not in that order.

The alpha’s response was a deep moan and a heavy chest against his back, making him sink into the nest from the weight, perfectly pinned and trapped to take the cock perfectly. It made him keen at how strong his alpha was, how he would give him healthy pups and hopefully many as his thrusts never faltered if not increased in speed.

The omega could only claw into his nest and hold on as the fire in his belly began to tighten and bloom like a flower. Hands grabbed at his body, especially his belly, and the cum from the push gushed out in between thrusts, sending him crying out in hysteria, needing more, he needed more!

What truly tipped him over the edge was the hand on his hip slid and gripped his cock, rolling the tip that doors opened immediately and let an orgasm rip through him. It made the omega scream out while an echoing roar followed and a thick knot took place, trapping current and new cum inside and distending his belly even further.

Obi-Wan was not sure how long the orgasm went on for but when he finally returned to partial consciousness, he was laying on his side with his alpha still knotted deep inside of him, gasping against his scent gland and his own belly aching with a wonderful rush of pleasure. A nose bumped against the edge of his jaw, purring that soothed him deeply and so relaxed he slipped into unconsciousness, safe. A momentary break for the fire under his skin.

The heat fully took over after that and Obi-Wan distantly remembered orgasm after orgasm, a trickle of water on his tongue then down his throat with a deep rumbling in his ear and a never-ending knot of pleasure and cum. He never knew a heat could be so pleasurable, the only one he experienced was filled with loneliness and dissatisfaction with a horrible fire that burned him from the inside out. This? This was something that would be ingrained in him for eternity.

When he did finally wake to feel this change in him, it was not a relaxed awakening but a growling that turned into a spitting snarl at an intruder. Obi-Wan snapped upright, nearly knocking heads into the man who was on all fours above him in their nest, protecting. Obi-Wan another time it would have raised an eyebrow but at this time he was utterly mortified. Especially since Commander Cody had his rifle raised from the entrance of the ship and aimed at the man above him. By the look on the other alpha’s face, he could evidently smell them both and the rage in his brown eyes that was disconcerting to the omega.

He could only imagine how this must look and smell like, he was covered in both of their fluids but also another alphas scent. He was thoroughly claimed except for a neck not riddled with bite marks. It was best if he did not think about it.

When he went to sit up further, his lower body protested, making him groan in realization. His belly was still full, leaving him pleased and a rush of delight at how much seed his alpha could provide. Though he was exhausted at using the limited energy he still had from Force knows how long heat with an eager alpha, it felt so good and a comforting weight. The snarling cut off and Obi-Wan felt a soft inquisitive whine against his ear, inquiring if he was alright. Obi-Wan could only grumble in the back of his throat with his limited energy, reassuring while he reached into the Force.

_Friend, safe. Friend._

The disbelief in the Force made Obi-Wan push more firmly.

_Friend. Won’t hurt me._

The reluctance replaced the disbelief and allowed Obi-Wan to focus on the clone, at least to some comprehension, exhaustion was heavy in his bones and made him sleepy. All he wanted to do was curl into the hot body of his alpha and sleep until his belly was flat or hunger nipped at his gut.

“Cody, thank the Force. I require clothing for both of us and Bones.” Thankfully, Commander Cody reigned in his agitation and protectiveness to nod.

“Of course, sir. I will comm it in, what about…” Cody glanced at Obi-Wan’s alpha, who was currently bodily blocking Obi-Wan from full sight. From what the Jedi general could tell from over a broad shoulder, the stare Cody was receiving was predator-focused, unblinking, and unwavering.

“Definitely clothes for him. He’s Force-sensitive, we need to bring him back to the Temple.” Obi-Wan used an underlying tone of caution, knowing Cody would understand.

Bones might need to sedate him.

Cody paused, letting Obi-Wan know they were going to have a very long conversation after he was back on the command ship before he stepped back and raised his comm to his mouth, putting in orders that Obi-Wan distantly heard. He would have to speak to Bones about birth control, as much as he ached for his heaviness in his belly to life instead of cum, he was a general in a galactic war. He could not afford to be pregnant. Shaking off those thoughts for another time. He went back to focusing on the alpha as he rested a hand on the back to feel him near vibrating aggression, trying to keep the tension from snapping, Obi-Wan stroked the skin, trying was the best word for it.

“Understood, sir. We will collect Artoo as well.” Obi-Wan could only smile in relief that Cody reigned in his emotions and now was focused on preparing on how to handle the sensitive situation. Cody took a step back, but not out of sight as he worked with the other clones Obi-Wan would barely sense that surrounded the wrecked ship. Obi-Wan was not even sure he could focus on that. Force, Obi-Wan was not sure how he was focusing at all, perhaps a small rush of adrenaline helped at the beginning but as quick as it helped, it was leeching away every breath he took. He had to further calm the naked alpha and perhaps convince him to let the medic approach, or, come to the command ship with him. Maybe even wear some clothes. Though by the callouses and his sun-kissed skin, Obi-Wan thought that was less than likely.

Obi-Wan rather wanted to just lay back in the nest and let the alpha distract him into bliss but the heat raddled omega had returned to deep depths of his mind and now the Jedi general had returned to the forefront. Logical, plotting, and in control. One of the two had to be.

_Alpha…_ Blue sky eyes turned to focus on his storm gray, concern deep in their depths. _Alpha I am safe._ Possessiveness entered thick in the Force, almost like syrup. Obi-Wan hesitantly reached up and cupped the younger man’s cheek, who nuzzled into his palm, scenting with a sigh. _I’m yours, yours._

_Mine._ A rough-skinned hand rested on the curve of his belly, making Obi-Wan shiver.

_Yes._ He did not know why he agreed, it would be something he would meditate on later, but for now, he had to get them medical attention and back on the ship above orbit. One step at a time. _I must go._

_No!_ The hand tightened on his skin, making him partially wince as cum trickled down his thigh from the pressure. Force, he needed a bath.

_Yes. I must,_ Despair was thick in the air at that, and in the Force, the realization of being abandoned once more. Force, the alpha was afraid of being alone again. _Come with me._ The beautiful blue eyes widened as Obi-Wan rested a hand on the one the alpha had on his belly, gripping pleadingly. _Come with me, for our pups._ Obi-Wan did not actually know if he was pregnant but it was what he could think of at that moment. To appeal to the instincts of an alpha was always best. The alpha whimpered and leaned forward, nearly crushing Obi-Wan with his heavyweight. He managed to catch the weight before it fully crushed him and weaved his fingers into the hair, rubbing as he nuzzled in his scent, calming the anxiousness to a soft bitter dullness. _Come with me, to safety. Safe where I am from._ He just wasn’t going to mention the full-out galactic war to a feral alpha, not at this current time at least. Instead, Obi-Wan shared memories of the Temple, the place of happiness and constant warmth in his bones and heart. The place of laughter and joy.

He gave it all to the Alpha within the Force, pushing into the distraught mind he ached to soothe completely.

As he shared it deeper and longer, the alpha’s tension bled out to a puddle of gripping hands and constant scenting, Obi-Wan did not protest but instead returned it, savoring the strong scent that was mixed with his.

Even if it did smell of their fluids and distant heat.

Force help him.

Obi-Wan did not think of what it took to get the alpha to let him out of the nest and being surrounded by clone alpha’s did not help the situation. As much as Obi-Wan could calm the urge to protect, the feral alpha finally snapped at the new stimuli and Bones had to jab him with a needle. He went down like a rock but Obi-Wan was there to catch him, to soothe him to sleep. Finally, _finally_ , they managed to get on a ship once he had proper clothing on his sweat-covered skin. Obi-Wan stiffly followed the clones that had the alpha on a hoverbed to the medical facilities on the command ship, quiet as he tried to ignore the looks of the men surrounding him.

He knew what he smelled like and he was ready to bathe the fluids off but his alpha’s scent? The idea of it caused a clench to his gut.

Bones, though, intercepted him leaning towards his quarters and sent him right towards the medbay.

Bones did a full inspection, analysis, and treatment for his wounds from the crash and from… the alpha’s ministrations. Obi-Wan did not protest any of it and rather forgot to ask about needed birth control. He was more focused on the alpha still asleep, Bones reassured him he would sleep for quite a while, Bones then hinted until Coruscant. Making Obi-Wan breathe a little easier but his chest tightened at the idea of separation. Obi-Wan had to think on it reasonably and he agreed with Bones that it was best if it remained so, the other Jedi would be able to help the force-sensitive alpha where Obi-Wan would fail. Those without attachment and bias were best suited for it, he was not. Obi-Wan was known for his… sentiments. 

Satine was one of those, his dear friend's death still rocked him to his very core every time he thought of her or Qui-Gon.

The birth control was not thought of until way past when he managed to pass out in his quarters after Commander Cody promised to inform the Council for him and was practically shoved into the room and a click of the lock echoed within it. He forgot about the shower until he woke up a day later, refreshed as he could be, and finally remembered the shower, specifically for the remaining dried cum on his thighs. When he did finally think of the birth control was in the shower surrounded by wonderful heat. Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath in realization as his hand slid to his now flat stomach, cupping the flesh there as he reached into the Force to look deep inside of himself. He thought he would find only bone and blood but when he reached his lower body, a tiny flicker responded.


End file.
